


Feel The Skittles Run

by UndertaIe



Series: The Fluff slash Sin and Rarepair Collection [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaIe/pseuds/UndertaIe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fresh and Blueberry get a heat during a phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel The Skittles Run

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not let this ship sink please I beg.

*[Fresh went over to his phone, hoping to talk to one of his friends.]

 

*He was laying on his bed, looking at stuff on Tumblr. Yep.. Post he's seen before.. Boring... Wait... Theres a Text. He clicked to see Fresh had Texted him.

\----  
Skittle:  
Hey bro.  
8:04pm.  
\----

*[A small smile formed on his mouth when he sent the text. He walked to his bedroom, looking at the screen in his hand, texting him again.]

Radberry  
'So what's the haps?'  
8:05pm

*Another post, another post.. Oh hey, another text! He smiled as he Opened IMessage. He started clacking at the screen.

Skittle  
'Nothing, just on Tumblr.'  
8:06pm

*[He sat on his bed, turning to his side and kicking his feet on it. He turned away from his phone and put his shades and hat on his night stand. He quickly turned back to see that Blue responded back.]

Radberry  
'Oh, that be cool dawg B)'  
8:08pm

*He got off of Tumblr, and looked down.. no! He couldn't feel weird now!! He texted back..

Skittle  
'What are you doing?'  
8:10pm

*[A small blush covered his cheek bones as he felt the sensation too. He tried to push that feeling aside, but it only grew stronger, along with the blush. He quickly texted back:]

Radberry  
'Laying in bed. Talking to you.'  
8:12pm

He started texting some other friends, like Stretch, Fell, and Others. Trying top ignore the buzzing sensation up in his cheeks. He responded a few minutes later after he collected himself.

Skittle  
'So.. I'm bored.. What you wanna do?'  
8:15pm

*[He laid his phone down next to his side on the bed, placing his hands over his face. He heard his phone buzz and picked it back up to see a text.]

Radberry  
'I don't know, kinda late dawg B/'  
8:16pm

*[He tried to keep his cool.]

*He inhales, then exhales. This goes on for about fifteen times until he feels the buzzing. He dropped ti and it landed on his crouch, causing him to moan... What am I doing!?

Skittle  
'Wanna talk over the phone?'  
8:21pm.

*[A tint of a blue-ish purple appeared on his pelvis. He sighed quickly and responded back to the text. Not right now. Now when they are actually going to talk over the phone.]

Radberry  
'Yeah broski! BD'  
8:22pm

*[He quickly went to Blue's contact and pressed the call button, flipping over to his stomach and biting his bottom lip while putting the phone up to the side of his skull, waiting for an answer.]

*He then was done with the text, he flipped to the side of the bed, with his phone still on his crotch. Hoping it would vibrate again. Please text back...

*Vrrr, a text came in. He moaned at the vibrations, as he was now sensitive. It waiting until the vibration stopped, then proceeded to answer quickly.

Skittle  
'Okay'  
8:23pm

*Then, the call came in, he tapped yes, then put it up to his ear as he was snuggling a body-sized plushie.

*Hey b-blue!

*[His happy tone ran over the line. The sensation was becoming strong along with the glow so he squirmed a bit, making a decision to take care of it or not.]

"H-hey Skittle!!"

*He squirmed just a little more, He was clinging to the body plushie for dear life.

*So, how y-ya f-feelin?

*[He couldn't resist anymore. He reached his hand down his shorts and light touched his pelvis, shivering a few times.]

"I.. I'm f-fine!

*He started grinding agents the big pillows, he accidentally let a moan through the phone.

*[Fresh's eyes widened when hearing the moan. He rubbed on his pelvis, faster and harder, a dick now fully there. He panted a bit over the phone.]

*B-Blue?..

"I-I'm.. -Nyah!-.. Fine!"

*His face was full on flushed, and it was emberassing. He kept grinding though, he couldn't stop. He moane dmore.

"J-just.. m-me..!"

*He tried to make an excuse.

*[A loud moan came from his own mouth when he rubbed himself a certain way. He didn't care if Blue heard or not, it kinda even turned him on even more.]

*T-That's r-ra-AHH-d!

* He heard the moan, he had dropped his phone before so he had to pick it up to say something...

"A-are you.. I-in heat??"

 

....

*[He went quiet for a moment.]

*. . .  
*N-Nah bruh! T-that's just s-sick nastie h-homie! 

*[He tried to lie about it, but he knew Blue shouldn't ask when he was in heat too.]

"..O-okay-."

*His voice dragged with sadness, as he kept moaning. Even though he's tried to make it stop. He couldn't stop grinding at his pillow. He started closing his eyes. Completely forgetting he was on the phone until he said...

 

*[He felt a bit guilty for lying. But he kept playing with himself. Set his phone beside him, playing with himself as he moaned and panted heavily and loud, also forgetting he was on the phone.]

"hAAH~! HAAAH~!!"

*He screamed through the phone, as he then slid off his pants. And then, from just thought, the imagined that Fresh was the pillows.

*[The noises he was making through the phone turned him on so much. The moans got louder and the pants got more frequent.]

*B-Blue, F-Fuck!~

*[He yelled out his name in pleasure, gripping into the bed sheets tighter. He wished Blue was with him right now.]

*He grabbed he phone, and put it close up to him. So he could at least whisper what he wanted to say. All it was is moans and pants until he collected himself to a whisper.

"w-why.. d-did you l-lie?"

*Then, he heard him scream his name from the other side of the phone, fuck it. He sat up and started rubbing himself agenst the soft silky comforter.

"Mmm.. so soft.."

*[He stopped for a moment before grabbing the phone into his hand. He sighed gently and put it up to his side of his skull.]

*I-I-  
*I j-just-

*[He laid his skull in his other hand, still squirming a bit. He didn't know what to say.]

*he stopped, and heard his voice.. He slowly picked up the phone with shaking arms..

"I... Do.. you want to come over..?"

*[Fresh's eyes widened at the question. He tried to keep a steady breath.]

*I-  
*I-I'm on m-my way..

*[He quickly hung up the phone and grabbed his shades and hat. Luckily, he could teleport and put them on, teleporting to Blue's front door. The glowing in his pants showed greatly. He needed this. Big time.]

"O-okay.."

*he waited, he heard the door.

*[He leaned in the wall, crossing his arms over one another and letting out another sigh, waiting for the door to open.]

*He walked downstairs.. And opened the door..

"Papy isn't home.. n-now.. lets take care of ourselves.

*[Fresh nodded slightly, a purple to blue blush covered his face. He walked inside, watching Blue close the door.]

"..W-what.. style?"

*He blushed, hoping he knew what he was talking about.

*[He walked up to him, wrapping his arms around his back, pulling him closer. He then gently whispered:]

*Anything you want..

*[He then pressed his lips into Blue's.]

"I wanna do something interesting..."

*He opened his eyes, and looked at him as they kissed.

*[Fresh pulled back, raising an eyebrow at Blue's statement.]

*And what is this 'interesting' thing?

*[His voice was soft and gentle, but full of lust.]

"Something.. we've never done before?

*He pulled away and listened real quick...


End file.
